<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show Me by VillainousVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790713">Show Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen'>VillainousVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys, Top Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousVixen/pseuds/VillainousVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky didn’t knock before he opened the bedroom door.<br/>“You called?” The butter-wouldn’t-melt expression and confident swagger did not accurately reflect the nervous arousal in his belly, made worse when he caught sight of Steve. Skin flushed pink all over, a fine sheen of sweat on his whole body, erection strong against his belly and weeping precum.<br/>“Buck!” As Steve moved, legs spreading even further, Bucky caught sight of black silicone nestled between his arse cheeks.<br/>“Whatcha got there, Stevie?” </p><p>Or, the one where Steve has a sex toy and Bucky really wants to see what the twenty-first century has to offer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Show Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>236</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky let the door to the apartment slam closed behind him when he got back from the gym. Steve was nowhere to be seen, but Bucky knew there hadn’t been a call for a mission, so he shrugged it off and went to the kitchen for a bottle of water.</p><p>He was heading for the bathroom, contemplating the benefits of a bath over a shower, when a low moan from Steve’s bedroom caught his attention. Bucky immediately went tense, prepared for a fight as he usually did, and stopped outside the closed door. When another moan was swiftly chased by a high-pitched whimper, he relaxed. Those weren’t the kind of noises that Steve made when he was in pain.</p><p>“Bucky!”</p><p>Bucky – who had been about to continue along to the bathroom – froze again. Arousal curled in the pit of his stomach, and his dick hardened in his shorts.</p><p>He didn’t knock before he opened the bedroom door.</p><p>“You called?” The butter-wouldn’t-melt expression and confident swagger did not accurately reflect the nervous arousal in his belly, made worse when he caught sight of Steve. Skin flushed pink all over, a fine sheen of sweat on his whole body, erection strong against his belly and weeping precum.</p><p>“Buck!” Steve flinched, scrabbling for the blankets. As he moved, legs spreading even further, Bucky caught sight of black silicone nestled between his arse cheeks.</p><p>“Whatcha got there, Stevie?” Bucky asked, pleased that he managed to keep the tremble out of his voice. Brooklyn had been a long time ago, and it suddenly occurred to him that maybe this Steve – with his defined muscles and tanned skin – wouldn’t like the same things as his Steve had.</p><p>Sheets successfully covering his straining erection, Steven turned an even darker shade of red.</p><p>“Thought you were in the gym,” he mumbled, not meeting Bucky’s piercing gaze.</p><p>“I was. Heard you when I got back though.” Bucky’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, and Steve almost whimpered at the sight. “All this time I been sleepin just across the hall, never heard a peep. Thought maybe you’d turned into some kinda saint, specially with all this ‘watch your language’ crap.”</p><p>“Said it one time,” Steve muttered. “They won’t let me live it down.”</p><p>“You’re stalling, Stevie,” Bucky replied. “Gonna show me what you got.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Barnes, anyone’d think you’d never heard of sex toys.”</p><p>Steve shifted a little, trying to keep himself covered up as he worked the toy out of his arse.</p><p>It was long, and thick, and black, veins standing out on it prominently. It was also dripping with a thick layer of lube.</p><p>“Fuck.” Bucky swallowed around the lump in his throat, erection growing harder, tenting his shorts obscenely. It occurred to Steve then, that Bucky probably hadn’t had much exposure to modern sex toys.</p><p>“I was trying to, before I got interrupted,” Steve joked, trying to ease the tension he saw forming in Bucky’s shoulders.</p><p>“Show me?” Bucky asked. His left hand was fisted in the sheets, like he was afraid to let go and use it for anything else, but with his right he ran his fingertips tentatively along the toy.</p><p>Steve nodded, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, and pushing the sheets away. Almost as soon as it was exposed, Bucky’s hand was on his dick. He remembered how much work it had been to get Steve hard before, and even then he would cum dry more often than not, yet here he was with precum oozing in a steady stream from the head, making him slick and shiny.</p><p>“I, um…there’s a lot now, Buck,” Steve mumbled, still biting down on his bottom lip.</p><p>“Show me,” Bucky repeated, some of his usual confidence returning. His Steve was still there, under all the new bits, still nervous and wanting and desperate for Bucky.</p><p>Steve spread his legs further, drawing one knee up, and Bucky could see his hole – slick with lube and gaping at the absence of the toy.</p><p>There was no hesitation when Steve pushed it back in, angling perfectly so the head scraped against his prostate and made him whimper. Bucky’s hand on his dick stilled, suddenly engrossed in watching the toy disappear into Steve.</p><p>“I thought you wouldn’t wanna take it anymore,” Bucky told him, eyes never leaving the toy. “Looking like that, I thought for sure you’d wanna be the one shoving it in me”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s choice of words, moaning as he thrust the toy in and out of his arse. When Steve’s eyes fell closed, Bucky moved his hand to his shorts, palming his erection through the thin material.</p><p>Steve’s eyes snapped open at the moan Bucky let out, gasping as the sound drew him even closer to his own orgasm.</p><p>A fresh stream of precum oozed from the head of his erection, and Steve spread it down his length with one hand while he kept fuckin into himself.</p><p>“Jesus, Buck, gonna cum,” he muttered, stomach muscles twitching as he drew closer.</p><p>“Show me,” Bucky repeated, voice stronger now. He’d stopped touching himself, focussing on the way Steve was moving the toy.</p><p>Steve was quiet when he came, biting down hard on his swollen lip, thrusting up into the tight grip of his hand as he shot his load onto to his stomach.</p><p>“Jesus,” Bucky whispered, eyes wide. “You weren’t kidding about it being a lot.”</p><p>Steve just shook his head, hand still moving. He’d stopping cumming, Bucky realised, but his dick showed no signs of softening. “How many times can you cum now, Stevie?”</p><p>“Few,” Steve answered. He hissed at the hypersensitivity as the toy hit his prostate, but before he could pull it out, Bucky was crawling over him, kissing him urgently.</p><p>Steve abandoned everything else in favour of tangling both hands in Bucky’s hair and holding him close to deepen the kiss. Bucky licked into Steve’s mouth, tasting him desperately. He was pleased to discover Steve tasted exactly as he remembered, like peppermint and sweet as sugar.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you,” Bucky mumbled into his mouth, right hand stroking down Steve’s chest. “Say yes, Stevie, please.”</p><p>“Yes!” Steve hissed. Bucky’s hand had moved to pull the toy out of him, but had instead pushed it hard against his prostate.</p><p>Bucky scrabbled to remove his clothes, watching Steve carefully as his t-shirt came off to reveal the seam where his shoulder turned into cold metal. Steve’s face never changed, nothing in his eyes but lust.</p><p>Bucky knelt between Steve’s thighs, stroking himself slowly. Steve just spread his legs further, drawing his knees further up, silently begging for Bucky to just get on with it.</p><p>But Bucky had a curious expression on his face, one that reminded Steve if another world – two paper-thin mattresses pushed up together in a bedroom where the furnace crapped out at the first sign of snow, Bucky kneeling between Steve’s thighs using his mouth to try and coax Steve’s dick out to play even though they were pretty sure he had pneumonia again and they just couldn’t afford another doctor’s visit.</p><p>Bucky dragged one finger through the mess on Steve’s stomach, raised it to his lips so slowly that Steve was sure he was trying to drive him mad with want.</p><p>“You still taste the same,” Bucky whispered, eyes wide.</p><p>“Of course I do, Buck,” Steve murmured. He had gotten used to having Bucky back in his life easily, but sometimes he still caught Bucky watching him, as if he coulndt quite believe he was real.</p><p>Bucky eased the toy out of Steve slowly, fucking it into him for a few shallow thrusts that made Steve’s dick twitch with interest.</p><p>“Got slick?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded, fumbling around in the sheets until he found the bottle of lube and held it out to Bucky. “Fucking strawberry?” Bucky almost laughed. “How far we’ve come from a penny pot of Vaseline.”</p><p> “This tastes better,” Steve replied. Bucky’s eyes went impossibly wide, and Steve retrieved the toy frm where Bucky had left it and sucked the head into his mouth. Bucky remembered Steve sucking his dick, eager but without much skill, throat always too tender to even attempt to take all of Bucky’s dick in his mouth. This Steve clearly had no such problem. Bucky slicked up his dick, eyes never leaving Steve’s lips as they stretched taut around the toy.</p><p>“Jesus, Stevie, gotta do that to me sometime,” Bucky mumbled, pressing the head of his dick into Steve’s ass. Steve whimpered, gripping one of Bucky’s hips and trying to pull him closer. Bucky wouldn’t be rushed, sliding slowly into Steve until he was balls-deep in his over.</p><p>Before he moved, Bucky pulled the toy away from Steve’s mouth.</p><p>“Wanna hear you,” Bucky mumbled, thrusting back into Steve hard.</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure he could have kept quiet if he’d tried when Bucky started fucking into him earnestly.</p><p>“Fuck, Bucky!” Steve clawed at his back, trying to pull him close enough to kiss him. Bucky obliged him, metal plates wihring as he braced his weight on his left arm next to Steve’s head, using his other hand to cup his face and kiss him tenderly.</p><p>“Feels just like I remember,” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s lips. Steve just hummed in agreement, tongue pushing into Bucky’s mouth. He still tasted like strawberry, and Bucky wasn’t sure he liked it or not, but God did he not want to stop kissing Steve while he figured it out.</p><p>Steve’s back suddenly arched, a growl getting lost in Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky knew he had hit Steve’s prostate perfectly.</p><p>“Fuck!” Bucky’s forehead rest against Steve’s as he panted desperately. “How can you be so fucking tight after taking that thing?”</p><p>Steve wasn’t sure it was a question that required an answer, so he clneched his muscles tighter around Bucky just to hear the way it made him cuss.</p><p>“Jesus, Stevie, gonna cum,” Bucky panted, face still impossible close to Steve’s. Steve barely had to move to lean up and take Bucky’s bottom lip between his teeth and bite down hard enough to make him bleed.</p><p>“Holy fuckin’ hell.” Bucky’s hips slammed into Steve, and stilled as his orgasm spilled out of him. The first rush of wet heat in his ass made Steve swear, back arching as his cock twitched and spurted onto his stomach.</p><p>Bucky didn’t pull out, but he did stop thrusting as Steve shuddered through his orgasm, making delicious whimpering sounds in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Christ,” Bucky murmured, shifting slightly to study Steve’s face. He dropped one hand to Steve’s dick – still hard – and down to stroke the soft skin of his balls. They were heavy in his hand, drawn up tight like Steve was about to cum again, and when Bucky tightened his grip aonther trail of pre-cum oozed down Steve’s dick.</p><p>Steve whimpered at the loss when Bucky pulled out of him, rolling to one side. Steve followed him, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him. He could still taste the blood on Bucky’s bottom lip, and he sucked it into his mouth eagerly.</p><p>“Goddamn vampire, Rogers,” Bucky mumbled, words barely coherent with Steve’s tongue dragging along his lip.</p><p>“Never heard you complaining before.”</p><p>Steve remembered biting down into Bucky’s shoulder when he came, a few week spurts between their bodies, desperate not to scream at the feeling. He also remembered the way Bucky had growled and cum hard enough to black out when Steve’s teeth broke the skin.</p><p>Bucky’s left hand came up to Steve’s chest, fingers cold as they circled one nipple, then the other, before returning to the first and pinching down on it.</p><p>Steve’s ass rutted against Bucky’s still hard dick, and Bucky was suddenly right back in that ice-box of an apartment, with that old version of Steve sitting on his lap, begging to ride him. Bucky back then had said no, worried too much about Steve’s chest to give in to his dick saying yes. This Steve though, Bucky could fully support that. If he still wanted to.</p><p>“Gonna let me ride you?” Steve asked, rubbing against Bucky again, pulling him out of his thoughts. Bucky just nodded, mouth dry, suddenly desperate for it.</p><p>Steve’s grip was tight when he took Bucky’s dick in one hand, guiding it into his ass as he sank down onto it. He rolled his hips experimentally, brow furrowed with concetration. Bucky remembered him looking like that when he’d been sketching.</p><p>Bucky resisted the urge to thrust up into him, allowing him to rock his hips slowly as he got used to the position. His hand ghosted down over Steve’s ribs, to trace the defined lines of his abs, then back up to his nipples.</p><p>“You liked me better scrawny, admit it?” Steve teased, voice just a little breathless.</p><p>“Stop fishin’ for compliemnts,” Bucky answered, twisting one of Steve’s nipples til he moaned. “Love you just the same both ways.”</p><p>Steve froze for a moment, and Bucky wished he could shove the words back into his mouth. But then Steve lifted himself up, thighs rippling, and slammed back down onto Bucky’s dick.</p><p>“Love you too,” he gasped, immediately repeating the action.</p><p>Bucky thought about thrusting up into him, meeting his downward strokes with enough force to make him see stars. Thought about it. The instruction must have gotten lost somewhere between his brain and his hips though, because all he seemed to be able to do was look up at Steve with wide eyes and study him.</p><p>Head thrown back, mouth parted, nipples stiff peaks in the centre of those pecs that bounced with every thrust, muscles in his stomach and thighs twitching and rippling; he looked like every wet dream Bucky had ever had.</p><p>Bucky didn’t see his orgasm coming until it hit him. He barely made a sound, dick twitching as he shot another load into Steve’s ass.</p><p>It took Steve a moment to notice too, and when he did he stopped moving.</p><p>“Jesus, Buck.” Steve leant forward to kiss him, Bucky’s dick softening and slipping out of him as he moved.</p><p>Bucky didn’t say anything for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. Steve moved to lay beside him, erection still throbbing desperately, red and weeping. He wrapped one hand around himself, loose, more teasing than trying to cum.</p><p>“You can cum a few times now, huh?” Bucky asked. Steve nodded. After a moment Bucky smirked, pressed a kiss to Steve’s jaw, followed it by dragging his teeth over the skin. “Better show me then, punk.”</p><p>Steve threw back his head and laughed, hand moving faster now.  He had nowhere to be all day, and if Bucky wanted a show, he was damn well gonna get one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>